


Bumi Tak Akan Berhenti Berputar

by NonaNebula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #Erehisu, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Eren tak akan pernah menyalahkan Bumi yang terus berputar.





	Bumi Tak Akan Berhenti Berputar

**Bumi Tak Akan Berhenti Berputar**

  
**EreHisu - EreKuri Fanfiction**

  
**By Nona Nebula/Prominensa**

  
**Attack on Titan credit to Hajime Isayama**

**[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini]**

**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
_Karena rasa sakitku, tak akan membuat Bumi berhenti berputar_

* * *

 

Eren tak akan pernah lupa, bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan gadis itu. Rambutnya tipis dan halus, bagaikan benang-benang sutra yang dicelup ke dalam tinta emas. Juga matanya; yang selalu membuat Eren jatuh cinta. Berwarna biru seindah bumantara. Saling menyalurkan afeksi dari mata turun ke hati. Selalu dan selalu. Mereka akan selalu jatuh cinta.

  
"Eren," bisiknya penuh berahi. Kala itu, di dalam ruangan sempit, di atas ranjang yang berderit, Eren Yeager menindih tubuh Historia Reiss dan mengecup kulit putihnya. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas biram, hingga bunyi 'ah' berulang kali lolos dari bibir mungil Historia.

  
Saat tubuh mereka menjadi satu dalam ritual surga dunia, Eren tahu, apa yang ia lakukan akan berakhir sampai di sini saja. Karena esok, sang kekasih tak akan lagi pulang ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, kepada pria lain; yang akan berstatus menjadi suaminya. Dan Eren hanyalah seorang pengecut, tak berani melakukan apa-apa saat perjodohan itu dimulai.

  
Dengan tangan penuh gemetar, Eren menutupi tubuh telanjang Historia dengan selimut tipis dan mendekapnya erat. Dalam dekapan itu, Historia menangis, bahkan sesekali meraung penuh amarah. Dan saat tenaganya habis untuk emosi yang sia-sia, Historia pun menutup kelopak mata sambil mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil. Sedangkan Eren, menatap langit malam melalui jendela kaca di sebelahnya. Sambil berpikir:

  
Ya, Bumi masih terus berputar. Meski aku sakit hati, ia tak akan peduli. Sebab itu, esok tak akan kubiarkan semua menjadi kenyataan. Karena seiring dengan waktu yang terus berjalan, rasa cintaku kepada Historia tak akan pernah berubah. Justru semakin bertambah.

  
Esok hari, Eren tak lagi menjadi pengecut.

  
**[End]**

 


End file.
